


After the Party

by ConeyIslandBlitz, sourwolfmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, gossiping, just two boyfriends enjoying some alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConeyIslandBlitz/pseuds/ConeyIslandBlitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfmalec/pseuds/sourwolfmalec
Summary: Magnus and Alec leave the party, and just chat, gossip, generally enjoy one another's company.





	After the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Right  
> MASSIVE thank you to sourwolfmalec for helping me with this, I couldn't have done it without you! Love you!  
> I hope y'alls enjoy!

 

            Alec and Magnus arrived at the loft after a nice long walk back from Hunter’s Moon, just enjoying each other’s company after what was frankly a very difficult rough patch. It barely lasted a week, but that’s not the point. It was difficult for them both. But they have each other back now, and that’s what matters at this moment.

            Alec took off his jacket and threw it onto the hallway dresser while Magnus headed straight to the kitchen to grab his boyfriend a nice cold beer from the fridge. He passed it over, poured himself a whiskey, and then they sat together on the couch to relax, alone, together.  
            “Oh, I’m so glad to be away from the crowd,” Alec thought out loud after taking a nice long sip of his beer.  
            “You and me both, and I actually like parties,” Magnus agreed.

            They enjoyed the silence together, Alec’s ears still slightly ringing from the bustle of the bar, so once he’d finished his beer, he set the bottle down onto the floor and put his head onto Magnus’ lap, taking a deep breath and basking in his boyfriend’s warmth. Magnus smiled a genuine happy smile as he played with Alec’s hair. Alec noticed the empty vase on the coffee table right in front of him.  
            “We should get some new flowers…” Alec said, out of the blue.  
            “Sure, as long as it’s not roses,” Magnus concurred.  
            “Why not? You used to love roses.”  
            “Well… I had arranged a meeting with the Seelie Queen while I was mad at you for not telling me about the Soul Sword, and uh… she gave me a rose, as a symbol of the time I had to make a choice… between you, and the Downworld,” Magnus explained, hanging his head in shame.  
            “So _she_ made you choose? What did she say precisely?”  
            “She said, ‘after the lies your boyfriend told you, surely you’re on my side’ and ‘don’t let your _crush_ get in the way of protecting your people’,” Magnus answered, imitating the Seelie Queen’s accent with each quote. No words could describe the shame he felt in admitting this, because the sigh that came out of Alec made Magnus think he’d pissed him off. In truth, Alec sighed thinking ‘typical Seelie Queen’. He looked up at Magnus, who was thinking a thousand thoughts a minute, all of them the possible bad things Alec could say to him right now. Alec put his hand atop Magnus’.  
            “Hey… Mags, look at me.”  
            Magnus hesitantly made eye contact with Alec, who looked at him with nothing but love in his eyes. No anger, no resentment, just love.  
            “You have nothing to be ashamed of. The Seelie Queen, she- she knows, she always knows, the right words to say to get into people’s heads, and uses that to make them do whatever she wants. But you didn’t let her. I’m here now, aren’t I?”  
            “Alexander, I… I should have given that rose back the moment she gave it to me. But no, I took it, and I chose the Downworld. Over you. And I’ve regretted it ever since because now, I know that a life without you is a life that’s not worth living,” Magnus said by way of apology, overcome with emotion and fighting the tears in his eyes.  
            “Magnus, I don’t blame you, for any of that. We both made mistakes. The most important thing is that we got through it and we’re stronger for it. We both know how much we love each other; other people just don’t understand. All they see is a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder and they assume it won’t work out. The Seelie Queen is just one example of that. And they can all rot in Edom because my love for you, Magnus, it isn’t going away. I love you so damn much, and no matter what they say, that won’t change.” Alec could also feel tears welling in his eyes at his own heartfelt confession. Magnus was deeply touched by his words, blinking away unwanted tears.  
            “I love you so much, Alexander. I’ve never, in my long life, felt a love this strong for anyone. I can’t believe I got so lucky to have you in my life. What did I do to deserve you?”  
            Alec couldn’t answer with words. Instead he pulled himself up to kiss Magnus softly on the lips.  
            “You know, the main reason I closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone all those years ago, was Camille. I loved her heart and soul. I prayed she’d love me the same, but she just laughed. I once told you about the time she saved my life in London… Looking back I realise she didn’t save me for me. She saved me just so she could still have someone to have power over.”  


            Alec closed his eyes, blinking back tears because as he heard this, his heart broke for Magnus.  
            “Love, Alexander, is like being willing to take a bullet for someone and having blind faith that they’re not the one pulling the trigger. And for a long time, I felt unworthy of a love like my love for you because Camille made me feel that way.”  
            “You know, Magnus… in that one encounter I had with her, I saw right away the hold she thought she had over you. I heard it the moment she said ‘we’ll never be done with each other’, and- God, I got so offended for you when she tried to use your shared immortality against you with the whole ‘too bad it won’t last’ comment-”  
            “And bless your darling sister for jumping to our defence; ‘say that again, you won’t last’.” They both laughed as they fondly remembered how supportive Isabelle has been.  
            “Yeah, she’s always been there for me. It’s like, she knew – or at least suspected – that I was gay before I did. And she never judged me for it, not like my parents did when I came out in that spectacular way-“ Alec winked at Magnus, who smiled back – “And Max isn’t bothered by this, but… truthfully, I couldn’t have asked for a better sister.”  
            “I agree. I took her shopping once in Milan and we had the best time; it’s so refreshing to be in the company of a Lightwood who loves fashion as much as I do. She told me that day that she couldn’t be happier to have met me, because of ‘how happy I’ve made you’. That plus she finally has a shopping partner.”

They both chuckled. Alec was happy that Isabelle finally had a shopping partner too. It meant a weight was lifted off _his_ shoulders.  
            “Izzy and Jace have apparently started referring to you as their brother-in-law now by the way,” Alec revealed, like it was something he wasn’t supposed to be in on. He hadn’t thought of proposing to Magnus yet, but he loved the idea of marrying him. ‘One day,’ he thought to himself. ‘One day I’ll propose to this wonderful warlock’.  
            “Oh, while we’re still on the subject of Isabelle, how’s she been holding up?” Magnus inquired.  
            “She’s doing amazing, I’m so proud. She’s still seeing Raphael, but I trust her not to relapse.”  
            “And I trust _he_ won’t relapse either. You know, after we both interrupted their drug-fuelled affair, he actually said ‘me and Isabelle are no different to you and Alec’?”  
            “Oh my God Magnus don’t even. The Seelie Queen, Raphael- My own damn father tried explaining to me why he went and cheated on my mom and he gave me that ‘we fell in love’ excuse, and he _even said_  ‘you of all people should understand that’ so I just had to shut him down right there and then,” Alec ranted.  
            “Did he really imply this is just an affair? Well I can’t say he’s the first, unfortunately…” Magnus mused.  
            “Why; who else has said something to you?”  
            “Well… Jace. He meant well, I’ll grant him that, he just wants to see you happy, but uh… he sorta warned me in a way that if I hurt you I’d have him to answer to. The way he said it though did imply that this was just a fling-”  
            “Ugh. It’s just… It’s offensive, Magnus, that people think they have the right to doubt us. I did not call off my wedding to kiss you, only to have our relationship compared to an affair. And to think Clary thought I was in love with Jace!” Alec continued to rant.  
            “Aah, Clary…” Magnus sighed fondly.  
            “Yeah. Speaking of. By the Angel, how I hated her in the beginning. She just appeared out of nowhere, all stubborn as hell, typical Fairchild, completely fucking with my system, she was so annoying. And, because of her, we had the Circle rising again, Valentine coming out of the woodwork, we lost Hodge-”  
            “But let’s be real here, she _is_ the reason we met,” Magnus cut in. Alec thought for a moment.  
            “Yeah… you’re right. And in the short time she’s been training with us, she’s adapted amazingly well. She never even blamed me for killing her mother-”  
            “Whose fault it is in the first place that that all happened the way it did. I nearly lost you because of Jocelyn. But I’ve seen Clary grow up into the fierce warrior she is. She’s like a daughter to me, Alexander, and I don’t know about you but I am so proud of the woman she’s become,” Magnus said.  
            “Yeah, it’s true. So am I. I think one day she could be a great leader. Just saying that, I feel like a proud parent, and thinking back to how she was in the beginning…” Alec trailed off.  
            “Since that makes two of us, I motion that we adopt her and we become her Proud Dads. Obviously alongside Luke,” Magnus joked, and Alec laughed.

They’d both fallen silent, but the silence was a comfortable one. Magnus never ceased playing with Alec’s hair, and Alec found it so relaxing that he’d fallen asleep. Magnus retreated into his own mind and thought about what the future could hold for him and Alec. Would they eventually get married? Magnus loved that idea, especially since he’d already been branded brother-in-law by Jace and Isabelle. Whether Alec was ready for marriage, Magnus himself was unsure. He didn’t want to rush what he had with his beloved Nephilim, and potentially jeopardise their whole relationship.

 

            Alec saw that the Institute was decorated for a special occasion. He followed the trail of rose petals at his feet, which led him to an altar, at the end of which stood his wonderful warlock, dressed in a gold blazer and all tuxed up to get married.  
            He couldn’t believe his eyes. Magnus was always beautiful to him, but this time he was simply breathtakingly stunning. He found himself unable to breathe as he walked up to the altar to meet the love of his life.  
            He faced Magnus, who gave him a reassuring smile and reminded him to breathe. Alec exhaled deeply in an attempt to laugh at their inside joke. Brother Zachariah announced to the guests that the two grooms would mark each other with the Wedded Union Rune. He saw Magnus take the stele handed to him, and he was about to mark Alec-

 

Alec’s eyes shot open.  
            “Uh… did I fall asleep?” he asked groggily, making Magnus jump out of his (almost-matching) reverie. Magnus cleared his throat.  
            “Seems that way. Let’s head to bed,” Magnus answered, wiping away yet more tears – happy tears this time – from his eyes.  
            “Mmm… comfy…” Alec grumbled, hugging Magnus’ legs to the warlock’s amusement. Alec sighed, and forced himself up form Magnus’ lap.  
            “I know dear, but the bed is much comfier, we can cuddle properly there,” Magnus argued. Alec nodded, admitting that his boyfriend was right. He got up from the couch and offered Magnus a hand.  
            “Shall we?” Alec said, invitingly.  
            “Yes, we shall,” Magnus replied, taking Alec by the hand and finally setting down the long-empty whiskey glass he never thought to refill.

            The two boyfriends, hand in hand, fingers interlocking together, made their way to the bedroom, for a much-needed night’s rest, and proper cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit us up for feedback on Twitter; @ElderHoTan and @sourwolfmalec and of course if you liked it leave kudos on this.


End file.
